In general, the possible effects of an externally applied electromagnetic field on an atomic or molecular system may be reduced to the following [3]:
1. Stimulated emission or absorption of the electromagnetic radiation, and
2. Inducement of electric and magnetic moments.
Stimulated emission/absorption of electromagnetic radiation occurs when the electromagnetic wave frequency xcfx89 corresponds to the splitting of atomic or molecular energy levels so that the equation "Hslashed"xcfx89=xcex94E is satisfied.
A response of an electron or group of electrons to an electromagnetic field generally requires a magnetic moment. Although electrons taken in isolation produce a magnetic field as they spin and orbit the nucleus, two electrons of the external electron shell of the atom with opposite spins producing a net magnetic moment, which can be zero. For example, a He atom has two electrons spinning and orbiting around the nucleus. The two electrons have equal but opposite in sign spins (proper magnetic moments) and therefore the total magnetic moment produced by these electrons is equal to zero.
Similarly, chemical bonds, which result from the sharing of electrons between atoms result in no net magnetic moment for the shared electrons making up the chemical bond. As a result, under normal conditions, electrons, which form chemical bonds, do not respond to electromagnetic fields, such as in response to an electron spin resonance (ESR) experiment, because their effective magnetic moment is equal to zero.
A method for exciting chemical bonds of molecules using an electromagnetic field, includes the steps of generating a plurality of electromagnetic oscillation modes, the oscillation modes redistributing respective mode energies between themselves, and transferring energy derived from the redistribution of mode energies to at least one pair of electrons comprising a chemical bond.
The oscillation modes can interact to form a resulting electromagnetic field, the resulting electromagnetic field characterized by a vector potential which oscillates in time, does not have spatial oscillations, and has an amplitude which decreases with distance. The transferring step can induce a magnetic moment the chemical bonding electrons. The method can include the step of providing a self-sustained oscillation system with distributed parameters for the generating step. The self-sustained oscillation system can include a generator of SHF radiation loaded on a reflecting cavity resonator, a reentrant cavity resonator or an open (optical) resonator.
A method of synthesizing compounds can include the steps of generating a plurality of electromagnetic oscillation modes, the oscillation modes redistributing respective mode energies between themselves and applying at least a portion of the redistributed mode energy to at least one reagent. The redistributed mode energy can increase the rate of formation of at least one chemical bond involving the first reagent compared to the formation rate in the absence of the redistributed mode energy. At least one reagent includes at least a first and second reagent.
The method can be used to formation crystalline material. The method further include the step of controlling the applying step to produce selected magnetic or dielectric properties of the crystalline material, the properties attained being different from inherent ones of the properties of the material. The crystalline material can be a single crystal material.
A method for electromagnetically pumping chemical bonds includes the steps of generating a plurality of electromagnetic oscillation modes, the oscillation modes redistributing respective mode energies between themselves, applying at least a portion of the redistributed mode energy to at least one object having at least one naturally occurring anisotropic structural, mechanical or electromagnetic parameter, and modifying at least one of the anisotropic parameters upon transfer of at least a portion of the redistributed mode energy to the object. The modifying step can include changing the equilibrium energy level distribution of electrons involved in formation of chemical bonds in the object and result in population inversion.
Population inversion can be used to produce stimulated electromagnetic emission from the object. The anisotropic electromagnetic parameters can be dielectric constant, electrical conductivity or thermo-EMF.
A method for characterizing materials includes the steps of generating a plurality of electromagnetic oscillation modes, the oscillation modes redistributing respective mode energies between themselves, ttransferring energy derived from the oscillation modes to impart energy to at least one pair of electrons including a chemical bond of a material, applying a stimulating probing signal to the material and obtaining a spectrum from the material responsive to the probing signal. The electrons of the material can all be paired and the material can be in-vivo, such as bacteria.
An apparatus for exciting chemical bonds in molecules using an electromagnetic field includes a structure for generating a plurality of electromagnetic oscillation modes, the oscillation modes redistributing respective mode energies between themselves, wherein energy derived from the redistributed mode energy is transferred to at least one pair of electrons including a chemical bond. The modes can interact to form a resulting electromagnetic field, the resulting electromagnetic field characterized by a vector potential which oscillates in time, does not have spatial oscillations, and has an amplitude which decreases with distance. The self-sustained oscillation system can have distributed parameters, such as a generator of SHE radiation loaded on a reflecting cavity resonator, a reentrant cavity resonator and an open (optical) resonator.